


my master [food fantasy oneshots]

by houseplant_pathos



Category: Food Fantasy
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Multi, am i horny for humanized food? yes, brownie is a Good Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseplant_pathos/pseuds/houseplant_pathos
Summary: Food Souls aren't strangers to falling in love or experiencing attraction to humans; the young chef who has just begun her adventure is no exception. After all, she loves her new companions, so wouldn't it be natural to help them, in whatever way they may need?





	my master [food fantasy oneshots]

“Brownie? Are you alright?” he could hear his Master Attendant’s concerned voice right outside his small makeshift room- which he usually had to share with Escargot, who was luckily out for the day. Brownie turned to the other side of the mattress.

“Yes, please don’t worry yourself, Master!” he called meekly. “I’ll be fine in just a… Just a while.”

He felt guilty for making his beloved Master worry (or Mistress; he’d always referred to the young woman as “Master”, but even if that wasn’t the correct term, she seemed to like it better that way) over him, but there was no way he could make her see the state he was in. 

He cursed softly, tearing off his vest. The room was hot; perhaps too hot, and he could feel every layer of clothes sticking to his skin. He was supposed to be teaching himself restraint, part of his work to become a professional butler, but right now, he couldn’t very well do so. With another sigh, he stripped off his shirt, letting the cool air give some temporary relief, not before he felt devilishly warm once again.

He should have been more careful. If he’d read some books beforehand, he would’ve known that oysters were a natural aphrodisiac. He supposed his body had been particularly susceptible to them; as far as he knew, most humans ate them without a problem. It probably hadn’t helped that the Fallen Angel he’d battled earlier in the day had hit him with some sort of attack he couldn’t identify, which he hadn’t thought of in a while. But now, it was clear the attack had either put him into this state, or made his body react to the oysters in such an exaggerated manner. 

At first he’d assumed he was getting some sort of allergic reaction (he had no idea if Food Souls even  _ had _ allergies, but at the time it’d seemed possible) to the food, but after a while he’d arrived to the chilling conclusion that was not it. Afterwards, he’d dashed for a book to understand what the hell was happening and barricaded himself in his room.

“Is there anything I could do for you?” his Master’s voice rang from the locked door again. Brownie bit down a groan- in his current state, he could barely stand the dulcet tones of the chef’s voice. 

“N- no, it’s all quite alright!” he called. He was almost panting, now. He felt hazy, like if the room was filled with warm fog, and his whole body felt heavy and sluggish.

He trailed his hand down to his pants.  _ Restraint- _ he thought-  _ must have restraint _ ; but it was pretty much useless. His dick was throbbing against his pants, and the urge to do something about it was overriding his entire being. He untied the small apron he wore, and with shaky hands unzipped his pants- not before taking off the gloves from his hands. Tugging down, he sighed in relief as his erection wasn’t held down by the rather tight fabric of his pants, and proceeded to tug down the elastic of his trousers.

“Brownie, I’m sorry, I’m coming in!” His master’s voice made him nearly fall out of the bed. “If you’re hurt, I can ask Milk to come over and help- oh.”

The wooden door opened, and his Master’s concerned face quickly morphed into a shocked one as her eyes fell upon his figure on the bed. Shirtless, sweaty, and with his pants tugged down, to expose his hardened cock. Brownie’s dark skin was glistening under the light of a nearby candle, and his expression- usually blank and curt- was now of embarrassment. 

“M- Master! I’m so sorry you had to see this!” he scrambled to cover himself- the first thing he grabbed where the covers, tugging them over his body to hide his shame. It wasn’t really useful; a tent was still visible from where his erection stood, but it at least made him regain a minuscule shred of decency. “I am so, so, so sorry-”

Without words, the young woman walked into the room, locking the door behind her. Brownie’s mind went blank- was she going to dismiss him? Panic set in, combined with the heat permeating through his body.  _ Of course _ she’d try and get rid of him now. Who would want a butler who fell victim to some sort of aphrodisiac spell and some oysters and ended up locking himself in his room to pleasure himself? The shame sunk into his bones.

“Brownie… I’m sorry, I should have done something earlier. It was that Fallen Angel, wasn’t it?” sighed the young chef, sitting on the bed besides him. “Oh… And I did give you some oysters, too… Sorry, I put you in such an uncomfortable situation…”

“Master- ah, please… It’s not your fault-!” Brownie’s voice was strained, as he clenched his hands into fists to avoid moving them out of reflex. He felt dizzy, and the fact his master was sitting right next to him, looking right at him, was not helping. “Aren’t you mad at me…?”

“I love all my Food Souls, Brownie.” said the young woman, smiling. “You guys help me day in and day out, protect me and keep me company. If one of you is ever in need, do you really think I’d turn away and leave you to suffer?”

“This is- I can’t possibly let you see me this way!” panted Brownie. It was true that she loved all the Food Souls- he could attest to that, having seen her fret around to make sure they were all ok, giving them food (even though they didn’t really need it) and a place to sleep. But he was supposed to be the one helping  _ her _ ; she had no reason to help him with such a dirty dilemma.

“But won’t you let me help you?” she asked softly, petting his hair. He felt electricity jolt down his body at the touch, as simple as it was. He wanted more, even if it was out of line. “I just want to help, Brownie. Please?”

“... P- please do…” he said, finally. His heart was beating so fast he could hear it, his vision slightly blurry and body burning. The Master Attendant smiled at his words, and Brownie could feel the bed move as she shifted her position, tugging down the covers and settling in the space between his legs.

He had to close his eyes in shame. She was right there, spreading his legs and looking at his erection- it was almost too much. He knew the others would have killed for this chance (he imagined Coffee and Spicy Gluten would behead him if they ever heard he got this treatment from the Master Attendant), and it wasn’t as if he had never thought of his master in said light; but… This was almost too much. He felt like he’d wake up and be alone in his bed, sweaty and with morning wood.

But it was all too real. He realized so when he felt warmth on the tip of his cock, followed by a tongue swirling around his tip. He couldn’t help but groan loudly, using the last shreds of his self restraint to not tangle his hands around the woman’s hair. Instead, he gripped the bedsheets, entirely at her mercy. She went slow, taking in his length- as far as he knew, he was around average (thanks to those communal bathing times at the nearby river), but she was still going slow, working his base with her hands as she teased the tip with her mouth.

Just when he thought he’d gotten used to this new feeling, she changed it up, bobbing her mouth up and down, cheeks hollowed. Brownie cried out, feeling his face blush a thousand shades of warm pink. He felt sensitive all over, heat coiling in his lower abdomen as the Master Attendant’s mouth moved up and down his shaft.

He dared open one eye, which turned out to be a task when his body was being raked by so many sensations of pleasure, and the sight made his dick twitch in his master’s mouth. The Master Attendant was on all fours, sticking out her ass and leveling down her head. He could see her cheeks hollowed out as she moved up and down, rhythmically, and one of her hands working at the base of his cock, whilst the other moved to play with his balls. He threw his head back- the sight was too much to take in, and he feared if he looked for too long, he’d be coming before he could realize what he was doing.

“Master- ah, master, be careful!” he whined, feeling his breath caught in his chest. His heart was beating faster than it ever had, and he felt warmer than an oven. “I think I’m- I’m close! Please let me… F- finish off, so you don’t get too dirty…”

The young chef chuckled at that- he could tell because of the vibrations, and he suddenly understood she had no intention of leaving the job unfinished. He threw his head back again, his will finally dissolving as he let go off the sheets and tangled his hands on her hair, and let another moan escape from his mouth. She seemed to like that, as she rewarded him with a long lick to the underside of his cock, making him shiver and cry out with pleasure. 

The tight coil in his abdomen seemed to grow tighter and tighter, and she only helped by moving her head faster and teasing him further with her tongue and hands. He was close; way too close- and finally, it felt as if the knot on his abdomen came undone, and he cried out louder than he had intended to.

His body tensed and went slack, every nerve standing on end as pleasure coursed through at high speeds. His vision went white for a second, as if the entire thing was too much for his vision to work at the same time as he processed the pleasure. He opened his eyes, and bit down on his lip at the sight; his master, mouth letting go of his dick, with white seed dripping down her mouth, some even finding a way into her cleavage. 

“Better now?” she asked, smiling softly.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i love brownie. he is my absolute fave. big gun boy


End file.
